When Two Worlds Unite
by JBLMC-HHLRS
Summary: HPLotR Xover! What happens when Dumbledore goes to ME to ask and old friend for help? Well, I'll tell you. Romance, Action and Lots of laughs! Read it, its good. I swear! And if its not...too bad! Anywho...Read and review!


* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!! I swear!!!!! I don't even own the computer or notebooks I wrote this on!!!! I don't even own a computer! I just the pull the underwear over my head and watch the magic begin! (Very dangerous if it's a thong by the way, don't try that at home children) 

Dumbledore and Gandalf: Wizards R Us

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office reading The Daily Prophet. It was disturbing news. There had been another Death Eater attack. A whole family, with no survivors, tortured to death. The third one that week and it was only Wednesday. The Aurors had been called too late, as usual. The war was getting worse by the second. The Order was getting smaller everyday, people dying to save strangers, friends and family. Of course they were all given the Order of Merlin first class. Fudge knew Voldemort was back, but the bumbling fool was useless. They needed help and fast, before the war became an endless reign of terror and destruction. It was time to pool their resources and lucky for him he knew exactly who would be able to help. About twenty years ago he had had a rather unpleasant incident involving a port key and a llama. He had landed himself in another dimension called Middle Earth and even more specific, The Shire. Well needless to say hobbits scared to death with pitchforks, not a good combination. That's were he met Gandalf, although at first that didn't go too well either, after being interrogated for about three hours about who he was and what he was doing here, things worked out and about a week later he was back at Hogwarts and he had a new friend and ally. It was time to use that advantage. He walked down the corridors until he reached Professor McGonagal's office and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me Minerva, but I have to leave. I may not be back before school starts again, so I'm leaving you in charge of everything."

"Albus, you know I don't mind but what in the world could possibly be so important?"

"I may have an idea that will change our future in this war."

"What?"

"I said, I may have an idea that will-"

"I know what you said. I meant what's your idea?" she said expectantly.

"Ah, yes. Well I have a friend in Middle Earth, Gandalf. Some two hundred years ago they had an…experience somewhat like ours," he explained.

"Albus, I'm afraid I'm not seeing your point."

Professor Dumbledore smiled softly, the twinkle in his blue eyes shining

brightly.

"Yes, that happens quite a lot doesn't it Minerva? Anyway, I'm planning on making a port key to Middle Earth to find Gandalf. Perhaps he can give some guidance."

"You're planning on going to Middle Earth? Albus are you crazy?!" Professor McGonagal shouted.

"Actually I prefer the term 'eccentric,' but I suppose crazy works as well."

"Albus, I'm serious. Middle Earth is dangerous! The beings that live there don't even know all the dangers. You shouldn't go alone."

"Yes I should and I will. Minerva I have to go and I need you to stay here. If Gandalf is where I think he is then I'm in no danger. Well, not much anyway.

"Fine, just be careful."

"Thank you. Now I still want you to take care of the sorting. I'll just leave everything in your capable hands then. I'll see you when I return."

"Yes, well have a safe journey Albus."

With a wink Professor Dumbledore left her office and walked back to his. In truth he knew what Minerva had told him was correct. The dangers in Middle Earth were beyond even his power. He grabbed a silver object from a shelf, pointed his wand at it and quietly said _"Portus."_

The silver object turned black, as if a big murky cloud had encompassed it. Almost as quickly as it turned black, it turned back to silver.

"_Accio Trunk!" _the trunk sailed through the door and landed beside him.

_"Accio Robes!"_ the robes sailed through another door at the back of his office. He threw the robes in, flicked his wand and they folded and arranged themselves. He closed the trunk shrunk it to the size of an apple, put a featherweight charm on it and pocketed it. "Take care Fawkes. Hopefully I'll be back for your burning day." 

Fawkes chirped a mournful tune.

"Now, don't be like that, Optimism is the key."

The phoenix just stared at him with a sad expression. Dumbledore grabbed the port key and was gone.

* * *

5 Minutes Later

When he landed, he was slightly disoriented. He recognized the beautiful green countryside of The Shire. Not much had changed except, thankfully, no pitchforks. After Gandalf had settled everything with the hobbits they had taken to him as much as they could. For they were slightly distrustful of people from strange lands just popping in from nowhere.

The hobbits were tiny people, about 2 to 5 feet. The tallest hobbit in history was 5'3. Him being a man of 6'7 felt like a giant when next to a hobbit. He started toward the Gamgee's house. Lily was the granddaughter of Samwise and Rosie Gamgee. Gandalf was most likely to be there, if not he would try the Brandybuck-Took's house. He reached Lily's house and knocked on the door. Lily a hobbit of 3'3 had long blonde curly hair with eyes the color of the forests in spring. She opened the door and looked at him quizzically.

"Can I help you?"

Of course, she probably didn't remember him, the last time she had seen him she was 4 years old.

"Yes, I'm looking for Gandalf. Has he been here lately?"

"He was here yesterday, I believe he's still in The Shire."

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness."

"Have a good day, sir."

Dumbledore turned around and walked further into The Shire. Amelia Brandybuck was the daughter of Meriodoc Brandybuck. Amelia married the son of Pereguin Took. They were probably about 70 years old right now. He went up to the door and rang the bell.

Gandalf answered.

"Well, this is a surprise." Dumbledore said.

"It certainly is, my old friend."

"Unfortunately, my reason for coming here is not a happy visit. The Wizarding world is in dire distress, and I came for guidance."

"I see, I was just leaving anyway. Come, we'll go somewhere to talk."

They left and started walking down the street.

"So, what's happening that you would seek my help here?"

"Remember I told you about Voldemort and how Harry Potter defeated him?"

"Yes of course, the famous Boy Who Lived, I remember that conversation well."

"Yes, well, Voldemort it seems want as defeated as we thought, over the past six years since Harry's been attending Hogwarts, Voldemort has been gaining more power. He's come back. I fear the whole Wizarding world is in grave peril."

Gandalf had been listening intently to Dumbledore's ordeal.

"What exactly do you need from me?" he asked softly.

"I need an army, or advice, or strategies. Basically anything you can give me."

Gandalf smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"Lucky for you, I might be able to provide you with all three."

The End…Of chapter 1 anyway…Stay tuned for chapter 2

A/N: So? What did you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Read and Review. By the way for you people that hate it all flamers will be hunted down by my band of epileptic monkeys!!!!!! Beware!!!! Just kidding…Maybe….no really I'm kidding. But all of said flames will be either ignored or I will embarrass you all on the next A/N. So really, its up to you.


End file.
